


Sexual Healing

by MarmeLady_Orange



Series: THE INTERVENTION [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Sex, BAMF Castiel, Bottom Dean, Castiel is called Jimmy for most of the fic for reasons, Dean is an asshole at the begining, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanfiction in the fanfiction, M/M, Oral Sex, People like to interrupt the storyteller, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:05:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarmeLady_Orange/pseuds/MarmeLady_Orange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>God wants Dean and Castiel to finally get together. He has enlisted some of their friends (and non-friends) to find a way to make that happen.</p><p>Everybody knew it. They knew Crowley could certainly not write a cute little story. No. He had to do his very best to make everyone in the room as uncomfortable as possible. What would be the king of hell without a little bit of controversy, right?</p><p>*****</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexual Healing

**Author's Note:**

> Might make more sense to read part 1 first, if you haven't already... The style might be confusing otherwise.
> 
> *
> 
> Wow… that's the hardest thing I ever had to write in my life. This is NOT what I usually write, it's not in me, I'm no porn writer. But… it's Crowley… He's been bitching about the lack of action since the start… I HAD to do it. 
> 
> Plus, I felt he'd have this poetic writing style. Making it easy for myself, you know?
> 
> I am so sorry. I really tried my best. I'm truly better at reading porn than writing it. Hopefully it'll still be a little bit enjoyable.
> 
> **

 

The night was a dark one. There was no moon shining overhead and the stars were cloaked under a thick veil of clouds. The cold autumn air was thick with mist, sending chills up the spines of the rare courageous souls wandering the empty streets. Dean Winchester was one of these poor souls, his heart and his steps heavy with rage, doubt and self-hatred.

That day had been a very bad one and he needed to unwind. A hearty trip to his favourite watering hole had helped smooth out his ragged edges but the hellish fires raging in his entrails were still very much alive. He needed to finish himself off with a whole other sort of soothing agent, one in which he very rarely indulged.

Most people on the streets at this ungodly hour were prostitutes. They were scattered around, each standing under their own lamppost as if on a stage and waiting for the show to start. There were many girls with shiny hair and short bedazzled skirts, offering whoever asked a full view of the merchandise tucked under their faux-fur coats. There were many boys too, all wearing skinny jeans, tight t-shirts, leather coats and the cockiest of attitudes.

All but one.

That’s the one that grabbed Dean Winchester’s attention.

 

_\-----------------------------------_

_MARY: I don’t think I wanna hear that story._

_SAM / CHARLIE / ELLEN / JO: Me neither!_

_CROWLEY: Come on, nothing has happened yet._

_MARY: Well, I don’t think I want to wait for anything to happen._

_CROWLEY: You might be very surprised._

_SAM: No, we won’t._

_CROWLEY: How in hell would you ever know?_

_SAM: You’re telling me this is not about Dean hiring Cas as a prostitute and you painfully detailing everything they do?_

_CROWLEY: Your mind is such a filthy one, Moose. No wonder I like you so much!_

_\-----------------------------------_

  
  


The dark haired man, although he had jeans like his counterparts, was instead wearing a more proper white button down shirt and sporting a camel trenchcoat. To the untrained eye, trenchcoat man could have looked like any passer-by or like a potential client. But Dean knew who, or what, he was. It was as if he could smell it and he knew this was what he had been searching for.

Trenchcoat man spotted him quickly, knowing full well he had been chosen by the young solitary figure drifting his way. His stance changed, becoming fuller, his whole frame erect and proud. Both men were coming together in the dead of night, keeping their eyes locked to one another, client and produce sizing each other up. When the Winchester finally was close enough, he stopped and leered at trenchcoat man, expectant.

The slightly shorter man stepped closer to Dean, not close enough to touch but enough that his warmth and scent would travel towards his potential client. He waited, because he knew he didn’t have the right to offer, but also because he loved to watch the arousal build up in his client's stare with each breath he took in.

Dean was waiting too, losing himself in the somber pools of blue of the prostitute’s eyes. All around him, the air was shifting to one that was only composed of the man’s fragrances of spices and citrus. He breathed deep and rejoiced in the snakes of desire crawling down his spine.

“How much for the hour?” finally croaked Dean, his throat tight with want.

“Ben Franklin and I’m all yours, baby!”

 

_\-----------------------------------_

_MARY: I’m done! I already heard too much._

_SAM: Please Chuck! I can’t listen to this either._

_CROWLEY: You’re all hypocrites. Like none of you ever fuck!_

_SAM: Crowley, come on! That’s my brother._

_MARY: He’s my son! I just can’t…_

_CHUCK: I can’t blame any of you for not wanting to hear any more._

_CROWLEY: Hey! Unfair! I had to listen to all their sodding stories!_

_SAM: Unfair? Really? You’re going with that?_

_CROWLEY: What? I have feelings too, you know…_

_SAM: I don’t care! All I know is I don’t want to hear it._

_CHUCK: Well, I’m still going to listen to him…_

_SAM: But…_

_CHUCK: But whoever wants to go, you can go. He’s the last one so, we’re pretty much done anyways._

_JODY: So we… hum…_

_CHUCK: Those who want to go, just think it and you’ll be gone._

_SAM / MARY / CHARLIE / ELLEN / JO: *pouf*_

_GABRIEL: Jimmy? Something you need?_

_JIMMY: …_

_GABRIEL: Ooooh… well, well, well… who would have thought?_

_JIMMY: Just want to keep an eye on my… interests…_

_GABRIEL: Sure! Whatever you say, sport!_

_CROWLEY: And Jody, so glad you stayed. I knew you were a horny little vixen!!_

_JODY: Shut up and read already!_

_\-----------------------------------_

 

The hotel where trenchcoat man took his client was old and dingy, the perfect setting for the shady things Dean had in mind. Everything was as it should be. The old coot at the reception was fidgety and smelled like old tobacco and gin. The stairs leading to the third floor were creaky and the handrail was even missing in some areas. But the room was the best example of dread with every fabrics stained in some way, would it be the flimsy curtains, the awful bedspread or the smelly carpet.

“What’s your name?” breathed Dean after closing the door.

“Money first!” he answered, already undressing.

Dean couldn’t take his eyes off the lithe body being exposed in front of him. He found his wallet with a jittery hand, from which he extracted a wad of cash that he wavered in front of the hooker. He licked his lips, transfixed by the sight of the man’s firm ass and legs. All he had left on were his socks.

“Your name!” he insisted. “All off!” he added, pointing to his feet.

“Call me Jimmy… and patience, I’m counting.”

 

_\------------------------------------------------------_

_JIMMY: Oh, come on!_

_CROWLEY: Problem there, love?_

_JIMMY: Eh… yeah?_

_CROWLEY: Don’t you wish I cared?_

_\------------------------------------------------------_

 

“It’s all there!” Dean growled. “Socks! Now!”

“Calm down, will you? Why don’t you take your clothes off?”

“Shut the fuck up!”

Dean pushed Jimmy towards the bed, turning him around before pushing him so he’d land face first then roughly grabbed his hips to bring his ass up. Jimmy settled on his hand and knees as apparently Dean wanted him.

“Ok there, big boy! The bedspread is disgusting, let’s take it off, alright?”

“I don’t care! And again, shut up!”

Without warning, Dean shot two barely licked fingers up Jimmy’s hole. Or at least, he tried.

“Ow, motherfucker!” Jimmy yelped, kicking a leg out to get Dean off of him.

“You should prep better, dude.” Dean groaned, trying to stay upright after the kick in the leg and the whole alcohol binging he did earlier. It was all but easy.

Jimmy got up from the bed and turned to face Dean, grabbing him by the collar of his t-shirt and pushed him violently into the wall, making the window’s glass shake it its frame.

“Now you listen, you piece of shit…” Jimmy growled, his face too close for Dean’s comfort. “I didn’t agree to have my ass pounded by some gorilla caveman. If what you’re looking for is a little bitch to slap around, you better start running because that shit won’t work with me. Just know that I could kill you and nobody would ever find your rotting corpse.”

The sight of the blue eyes, all fiery with might and fury, sent Dean in an unexpected state of hunger. Well, he was mainly frightened, but since that barely ever happened to him, his twisted brain transformed the emotion into lust. The violence he usually craved, that same one he had been longing for all night, had just toppled over. He thought he needed to be in charge but right now, the guy was scaring the shit out of him and his dick was showing a vivid interest at the idea of being tamed by him.

“Get the fuck out of here!” spat Jimmy, throwing Dean’s money back in his face.

Dean was intoxicated and confused, but also incredibly horny, even more now than he was before. He needed this, whatever _this_ was. He couldn’t go back home and face his boring life before scratching that itch, however it would get scratched. He just didn’t care anymore. So he fell down to his knees in an ultimate attempt to obtain what it was he needed.

“Please, Jimmy, please! I’ll be good, I promise. I swear I won’t hurt you, I’m so sorry!” he pleaded, desperate and needy. He was delicately stroking the thighs of the prostitute, feather light touches to prove he could be tender and caring.

Jimmy tilted his head to the side, considering the man at his feet, his stare still heated but less furious now, more intrigued, obviously considering it. Still looking at him intently, he grabbed a handful of Dean’s short hair and tugged his head back.

“What’s YOUR name?” he inquired, eyes squinted.

“D… Dean.” the younger man replied.

“Suck my dick, _Dean_!” Jimmy ordered, pulling Dean’s face towards his crotch.

He had wondered about this before, like a fleeting idea that never stuck. What would it be like to have a dick in his mouth? He never really cared who had their mouth on his dick, but he had never himself done it. He always considered himself to be an alpha male, a manly man, a conqueror. Real man don’t suck dicks, he always argued in his own mind. They don’t take it up the ass either. He considered his job was to give it. And Lord, did he ever give it.

 

_\------------------------------------------------------_

_GABRIEL: Be careful, Crowley… soon, I won’t be so powerless anymore._

_CROWLEY: What? Want to get together for afternoon tea?_

_GABRIEL: You know what I mean. Taking the name of the Lord in…_

_CROWLEY: You gotta be bloody kidding me, mate! Your story had more swears than actual words._

_GABRIEL: You’re being a bit dramatic, it wasn’t THAT bad._

_JIMMY: I have to admit…_

_GABRIEL: Really Jimmy? Cut the sanctimonious crap, would you? You stayed to listen to the king of hell’s little porn piece, so you know… shut up!_

_JIMMY: …_

_CHUCK: Boys, it’s been a long day… just… Crowley, go on please?_

_\------------------------------------------------------_

 

“I… I never…” was all Dean could say.

“What’s that, _Dean_? Never had a dick in your mouth? But you have such pretty lips, they would look so good around my shaft.” Jimmy replied in an overly sweet tone. “Suck. My. Dick.” he said again, angling Dean’s mouth to brush on the tip.

Dean swallowed loudly. In any other circumstances, he would have gotten up and smacked the guy silly, beating him into a pulp. But something in the man’s touch and tone of voice, like raw power laced in warmth, was making Dean urge to submit to him. It was, by far, the hottest thing he had ever experienced and they hadn’t done anything remotely sexy yet.

“So, what’s it gonna be? You blow me, or you leave! You got 3 seconds.”

The younger man didn’t need 3 seconds as he wrapped his lips around the prostitute’s cock. Just the tip, to give it a taste. Didn’t taste like much, _“Tastes like skin.”_ he thought, tentatively swirling his tongue around the head.

“Watch the teeth, baby!” hissed Jimmy, tightening the grip in his client’s hair.

Dean brought his mouth lower on Jimmy’s shaft, hollowing his cheeks to suck on his whole length, holding it firmly at the base. Dean was real proud to feel the man’s cock grow and thicken even with his inexperienced attentions, taking in Jimmy’s satisfied hums and purrs. He lost himself in his task, thinking about how he liked his own dick sucked and trying to mimic it.

He was sloppy, slobbering all over, sliding his tongue along the length and tip, getting his first taste of precum. Well, some other guy’s precum anyway… All was good until he went too far too quickly, gagging when the head jabbed him in the throat. He took his mouth off with a pop.

“Sorry!” he muttered.

 

_\------------------------------------------------------_

_JODY: *pouf!*_

_\------------------------------------------------------_

 

“You did good! Now, take off your clothes!”

“But…”

“Starting right now, you shut your mouth and do as I say! I won’t come in your mouth, that’s what your ass is for. If that’s not ok with you, the door’s right there.” Jimmy said in a commanding voice.

Dean really considered it. Leaving. But something kept him there and he had trouble identifying what it was. The man obviously had some power over him. Either that or Dean had always been a little submissive bitch without ever suspecting it. He was glad that his father was deceased. Not that he’d ever share this little experience with him, of course, but it made him feel better to know that he couldn’t ever find out.

“We don’t have all night! Don't make me repeat myself, Dean!” he growled.

The younger man shivered, the apprehension in his gut immediately translating in a twitch to his dick. _“Oh, what the hell!”_ he thought, hurriedly peeling the clothes off his body as if they were on fire. Quickly enough, he was stark naked, awaiting for further instructions, craving them. But Jimmy just sat on the bed and looked at him, stroking his dick lazily.

When Dean motioned to come towards the bed, Jimmy slowly shook his head and sent him a stern glare. He then brought a finger up and twirled it, signaling Dean to turn around.

“Slowly!” he instructed.

Dean had never been one to be embarrassed about his body, but he never was subjected to this kind of examination either. Still, feeling a bit of humiliation was what made his dick grow from a semi to a full hard on. He so wished he could ask Jimmy to touch him, but he was afraid he’d be ordered to leave, for real this time. He also thought about touching himself but he knew the other man would not appreciate that.

“You’re doing very good, Dean. So patient for me.”

Praises were a rare thing in Dean’s life. That’s what happens when you spend your life taking care of other people and then they leave you or simply die. That’s how he had ended up alone and bitter, working at a dead-end job, spending his nights drinking and surfing the web for porn or calling on old hook-ups for a quick fuck.

And once in a blue moon, he needed a little more to extinguish this fire in his gut that smelled a lot like destruction. He needed someone strong, at least as strong as him, someone that’d be able to take what he felt he needed to give. But right now, the appreciation he got, the compliments, they were doing a much better job on him than ramming his dick is some docile fellow’s hole.

He was the obedient one now and Christ, if it wasn’t the most satisfying thing ever.

“On the bed, on all fours…” he heard Jimmy say. He obliged hurriedly, his throat emitting a loud click when swallowing his apprehensions.

“You’re very pretty like that.” Jimmy added, strongly grabbing Dean’s asscheeks and spreading them apart to admire his hole. Dean took in a deep breath which hitched when he felt Jimmy’s thumb brush against the rim.

“So pretty.” he added again, slapping his ass. Dean whined softly.

Jimmy’s touch went away and Dean heard him padding around the room. He wanted to look at him but he didn’t, instead relishing in the desire and expectation that stirred in his gut. He heard the pop of the lube’s bottle cap and his ass tighten. He didn’t need to see anything to know what was coming.

Hands were soon back on him, one to keep his ass still and the other one with its fingers coated in lube to tease his hole. At first, it was one finger, circling the edge, making it wet, making it loosen up. Then that first digit got it. _“God it burns!”_ thought Dean, his elbows giving out, his ass getting even more exposed.

“Relax!” only ordered Jimmy.

Dean did his best, closing his eyes and breathing deeply. He concentrated on decontracting his newly solicited muscles. As soon as they were, Dean felt the finger penetrating him deeper, twirling around, coating his insides with the lube. He huffed in disappointment when the digit disappeared but soon enough, it came back with a second one. It still burned, but he was getting used to it, even starting to love it. His muscles gave in much quicker this time around.

Jimmy was soon fucking him with his fingers, twirling them around, scissoring them to prepare his client thoroughly. Dean had kept silent, mostly, only gasping or quietly moaning. But when Jimmy crooked his fingers to brush on his prostate, he couldn’t retain a louder mewling sound.

“Shut up, Dean!” Jimmy only said, brushing once more his fingers on the sensitive area.

Dean grabbed a pillow to bury his face in it, muffling his cries. When a third finger was added, Dean didn’t care anymore, he sent his ass backwards hoping to fuck himself on Jimmy’s hand.

“Hold still, baby! You wouldn’t want me to stop, would you? And don’t you dare come!” Jimmy groaned, pressing his other hand down on his lower back to stabilise him.

Dean was a wreck, sweating all over. He was on the verge of crying, all his senses ablazed, his dick spurting precum on the dirty bedspread. The finger fucking, the occasional newly discovered surge of pleasure, it was all too much and not enough at the same time. Something needed to happen, and soon, or else he was going to die.

“P… Please…” he breathed, forgetting his place for a second.

“What the fuck did I say, Dean?” Jimmy barked, taking out his fingers a little too quickly for Dean’s taste. “Answer me!” he barked again, gripping a handful of the man’s sand coloured hair and tugging him towards his chest.

“To… to shut… shut up…” he sputtered, before licking his lips.

“And yet, you spoke! Stay!” he replied, letting his hair go and going back to grab something in his coat’s pocket.

Coming back to Dean, he threw an opaque foil packet on the bed. It was too big for a condom and it wasn’t lube either. Dean couldn’t ask what it was, but he knew it had to be for him.

“Put it on!” Jimmy said, answering Dean’s unasked question.

He picked-up the packet and ripped it delicately, not knowing what he’d find inside. It was a rubber cock ring. He should have known… Fuck!

“Do I need to count to 3?”

Dean took the ring and hissed as he placed it around his cock and balls, taking the opportunity to graze his knuckles over his neglected shaft.

“Good boy!” Jimmy said. “Ass in the air!” he added, himself fumbling with a foil packet now. _“Probably a condom.”_ Dean thought, relieved that at least one of them was still able to think properly. He knew that at this point, he couldn’t have cared less about being safe.

He obliged in presenting himself, eager to feel the man fill him up again. Would it be with his fingers or his dick, he didn’t care, he just needed it. It was like he had discovered this new drug and he could never have enough. He grabbed the pillow again and hid his face in it, keeping his ragged breath to a minimum. It also helped muffle the yelp he let out when he felt the wet head of Jimmy’s dick breach his hole.

Thankfully, he didn’t sheathe himself in one go. Still, Dean was half glad and half disappointed, feeling the need for some kind of violence. He worked quickly to relax his muscles and jerked his ass up a bit, hoping Jimmy would understand he could go all the way in. Which he did, his pace painfully slow, grabbing on Dean’s hips hard enough to bruise.

He stopped again when he was fully sheathed, his balls resting against Dean’s ass, burning hot and slick with both sweat and lube. Jimmy thrusted back, a bit quicker this time, only to slam back in full force. Dean yelped again, louder, arching his back and clutching at the pillow. There was no softness left in Jimmy’s movements, not to say there really ever was.

Right now all Dean was feeling was this delightful power being shoved inside him and it was making him so hard he couldn’t even think straight. If it hadn’t been for the sodding rubber ring, he would have come all over himself already. So again he was torn between being thankful and furious in being denied his fundamental right to shoot his load.

He couldn’t even think anymore when Jimmy angled himself just right and got his dick to graze on his prostate on each thrust. Dean was gasping for air, his whole body vibrating under the unattainable release and Jimmy’s unrestrained grunts. Dean felt his head being yanked back by his hair again.

“Take off the ring!” Jimmy growled, his hips now jerking erratically.

He brought a trembling hand to his dick and tried to tug on the ring. That was the worst idea ever, he had to use both hands. Praying his hair wouldn’t just give out in Jimmy’s grasp, he took his other hand and tried not to fall on his face while he took the rubber ring off. He didn’t even have time to get his hands back on the bed when he doubled over, strings of white spluring over the dreadful bedspread, biting in his bottom lip to subdue his cries.

Jimmy thrusted another three or four times before coming in a loud and deep growl. He unsheathed himself shortly after, still out of breath. He tugged off the condom before making a knot in it and throwing it in the garbage can.

“Get up!” he said, his tone deceptively mild.

Dean obliged again, still trembling but strong enough to get on his feet. Without a word, Jimmy grabbed the bedspread and rolled it before throwing it in one corner of the room. He then took Dean’s hand and pulled him towards the bathroom, where he used a warm washcloth to clean them both. Then he guided him back to the bed to get under the sheets. He was still trembling when Jimmy took him in his arms so he could calm him down.

“You did so good, Dean!” he murmured, stroking his arm gently. “So good.”

Seemingly still under the man’s power, Dean didn’t answer, instead accepting the praise and comfort with a contented sigh.

“You can speak now, Dean.”

Dean just shrugged, honestly unable to find anything he wanted to say. His world had just tipped over and he was at a loss, needing a minute to wrap his head around it. He eyed the door, trying to find the courage to get up, get dressed and leave. When his shivers ultimately stopped, he sat up, ready to take his leave.

“Do you charge more for… for this?” Dean asked. It wasn’t because he had had his ass handed to him that he should be cheating the guy of his money.

“No…” Jimmy answered softly.

“Ok! And… hum… do you take regulars?” Dean heard himself ask.

At this, Jimmy turned to him, a satisfied smirk on his face.

“I don’t…”

“Oh…”

Dean got up and started to put his clothes back on, then grabbed the money that was still on the floor and placed the appropriate amount on the dresser.

“I don’t… usually! What did you have in mind?” Jimmy continued.

“I dunno… this? When I need… when I need a particular… release.”

“In other words, you want me to be your dom?”

“What? Well… Yeah, I guess that’s what it is…”

“What’s your real name, _Dean_?”

“It… it really is Dean.”

“Oh… Mine’s not Jimmy…”

“And it is…?”

The man not really called Jimmy just stared at him from the bed, wiggling his toes under the covers. Dean wondered if the wavering was deliberate, like another way to have the upper hand, to dominate. So Dean didn’t budge and waited patiently. He wanted too much to explore this further to have the possibility taken from him because of his hastiness.

It seemed to satisfy the dark haired man as he got up and came closer to Dean, grabbing his telephone from his back pocket. He played around with it before handing it back to him.

“Gave you my number, for when you need your next fix.” he only said, walking to the door and opening it to let him out.

Dean nodded and walked out, suddenly feeling like he couldn’t breathe properly. It was only when he got out on the sidewalk that he could finally exhale. He had many things to come to terms with now, but that could wait, he first needed to check his phone. He let a sigh of relieved when he saw it.

**Cas (Jimmy)   215-555-6881**

Cas… He could get used to that, he decided while walking back into the chilling night.

 

_\------------------------------------------------------_

_JIMMY: You did that on purpose._

_CROWLEY: Whatever, mate! Hey, where’s my little minx?_

_GABRIEL: Jody? She left when Dean gave Castiel his blow job_

_CROWLEY: She missed the best parts._

_GABRIEL: If you say so… I’m just glad it’s done. I kind of like my porn a little less “hairy”._

_JIMMY: …_

_GABRIEL: How about you Jimmy? Did you like it?_

_JIMMY: …_

_CHUCK: Gabriel, leave him alone._

_JIMMY: I only stayed to…_

_CROWLEY: Yeah?_

_JIMMY: I only stayed to know whose story would win._

_GABRIEL: Alright buddy, we’ll say we believe you. Haha!_

_CHUCK: Well, you’ll be disappointed to know that I’m not deciding this right now, Jimmy._

_JIMMY: What?_

_CHUCK: I’ll let everyone know how it goes, but for now, it’s still up in the air. I’ll let you all join the others now._

_JIMMY: WHAT? They know I stayed then?_

_CHUCK: Of course._

_JIMMY: Shit!!!_

_GABRIEL: Oh, that is too precious for words._

_CHUCK: I didn’t send everyone out without letting them say their goodbyes, what do you take me for?_

_JIMMY: I don’t need to say goodbye to anyone, I really don’t._

_GABRIEL: Oh, but I think you should._

_JIMMY: Shut up, would you? Please, God, don’t make me go._

_CHUCK: Alright. I don’t care, really. Thought you would have liked to, that’s all._

_CROWLEY: That’ll be a great story to tell the Winchesters next Christmas._

_JIMMY: Fuck me!_

_GABRIEL: I knew there was a reason you stayed._

_JIMMY: No! That’s not… Can I go now?_

_CHUCK: *Sigh* Ok people, you’re all dismissed. I’ll let everyone know soon how it all plays out._

_\------------------------------------------------------_

**Author's Note:**

> There'll be one last piece after this one, the one where everything will come together. What will Chuck be doing with all the stories? Find out in the last episode, coming within the next week.
> 
>  
> 
> As for the copyrights and things, I don't think ANYONE will be wanting to claim anything pertaining to this particular piece.
> 
> But… they might be quite insulted. Hopefully they just won't ever hear about it!


End file.
